The invention disclosed relates to a device for generating therapeutic infrared radiation, effective both on cutaneous tissue and on deeper-seated tissue of the human body.
Conventionally, use is made in medicine of infrared rays having a wavelength of between 1 and 2.mu.m. Such infrared rays are emitted by lamps sold on the open market, which are fitted either with a tungsten filament capable of temperatures between 2500.degree. and 3000.degree. C., or with electric resistances. Lamps of this conventional type are positioned at 50...60cm from the surface of the part of the human body to be treated, and the therapeutic effect is obtained by inducing thermogenesis in the affected area.
The essential shortcoming of near-region radiation generated by conventional infrared lamps consists in the fact that the therapeutic effect is limited, and restricted almost exclusively to the treatment of arthritic and osteoarthritic conditions (for which a low percentage of cures is obtained).
The object of the invention disclosed is to overcome the drawback thus outlined by providing a device capable of emitting infrared rays of wavelength and intensity such as prove highly effective from the therapeutic standpoint.
A further object of the invention is to permit of using infrared radiation in the field of cosmetic treatment (cellulitis, dermatitis &c.).